Spaghetti
by PizzaShy
Summary: Papyrus prepares dinner for his brother Sans


Sans was tired after the long fight with the human. He swept his brow with the back of his boney hand, wiping all the sweat he had accumulated during the fight. It was quite a, 'spooky' night. Despite being a monster himself, he was quite terrified of tonight, thinking that the human would respawn at anytime and stab him in the back. It was pitch black tonight, but the illumination of the full moon was enough for Sans to see where he was going. He was heading back to celebrate with Papyrus. The defeat of the human was a great success. As he approached his house, he noticed Papyrus standing in the doorway.

"WELCOME HOME BROTHER! CONGRATS ON THE VICTORY!" Papyrus walked over to Sans and reached his arms out. Sans prepared himself for one of Papyrus' signature hugs. As Papyrus bent over to hug Sans, his hat tipped off revealing his 'steaming' spaghetti. The spaghetti spilled out of his hat and splatted all over Sans' sweaty body. The smell of spaghetti and sweat mixed together creating a disgusting odor. "OH GOD SANS, I'M SORRY! MY SPAGHETTI SPILLED ALL OVER. YOU SHOULD GO WASH OFF BEFORE OUR VICTORY FEAST." Sans glared at Papyrus for a few seconds. He shook his head and walked into the house, dropping the stinky sweaty spaghetti onto the floor. "I SAID I WAS SORRY…." Papyrus said to himself.

Sans stood towards the shower. He slipped his clothes off and climbed into the shower. He began washing his skull and letting all the spaghetti fall to the foot of the shower. The spaghetti dropped down into the shower making a sploshing noise as it hit the watery floor. Sans began to rub his body clean of the foul stench that Papyrus had given him. Sans was pretty mad, but at the same time he felt quite aroused by the smell of the watery spaghetti. He thought to himself that Papyrus was good at making spaghetti. To be quite honest, Papyrus' spaghetti turned him on. Sans began to move his hand towards his glowing blue bone. He grabbed this glowing bone and started stroking it as more spaghetti slid down his wet body. He moved his hand faster and faster, rubbing his bone harder and harder. He slid down onto a pile of wet spaghetti. _The spaghetti that Papyrus made_ Sans thought while rubbing harder. As the last strands of spaghetti fell to the floor, he covered the rest of it with his glowing fluid. Feeling refreshed and ready to get back into his clothes and enjoy a nice dinner with his brother, he got out of the shower and wiped himself clean with his towel. When he finished drying himself he looked around for his clothes. He could have sworn he had put his clothes right here. Oh well, he'll just have to go get some from his room. He wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door.

Sans walked out into the hallway. The hallway was well lit with candles. _Quite romantic_ Sans thought to himself. He decided instead of going to get his clothes, he would follow the candles. The candles went all the way down the hall and took a sharp right into the garden. Sans was shocked by what he saw. The garden had been transformed into a giant romantic scene. Candles were lit all across the ground and on the walls and in the center of the garden was a table, and on this table was big plate of spaghetti. "WELCOME BROTHER TO OUR FEAST!" Sans walked over to the table and sat down. He looked across to see Papyrus sitting in the chair. Papyrus was wearing a thong! Sans could see a pulsing orange light coming from his crotch. Sans looked away quickly. "ARE YOU READY BROTHER. WE ARE ABOUT TO EAT THIS WHOLE PLATE OF SPAGHETTI. JUST THE TWO OF US!" Papyrus bent over and started slurping the spaghetti strands. Sans looked under the table to see his crotch glowing blue. Sans was getting quite turned on by the sound of Papyrus' slurps. Sans shrugged and decided to start slurping at the strand too. The sound of Papyrus' and Sans' slurps rang across the garden. It was so loud and arousing that monsters across the Underground were turned on. Soon, the strands would be gone, then their feast would be over. Sans started to slurp the last strand. He slurped it up until he reached the end of it. But it wasn't what he was expecting. His lips came into contact with another's lips. Next thing he knew, he was slipping his tongue into this mouth. Papyrus and Sans got on top of the plate and started making out. They were making wet slurping noises as their tongue's slipped around each other.


End file.
